Bunny Love
by Black Daisys
Summary: When Momiji finds a girl in the rain he starts feeling more for her than friendship.Can he keep his secret from her? Even more important, can he keep it from Akito? Moslty scenes with MomijiOC. The title's wierd I know. Sorry about the wait for Chapter 2.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Who doesn't love Momiji? He's the cutest thing since…anything! I just love him and I hope all you readers out there like this story, I worked hard on this one…and I actually gave it to my Beta to proofread! Amazing I know….well something new happens every day.

Momiji slowly walked down the street being very careful to hold his umbrella just right so he wouldn't get his new pink hat wet. He was 17 now and he looked exactly like the President's staff had envisioned he would, yet he still wore girls' clothes. He had worn them his whole life after all, he didn't like any other clothes.

It was raining. It had been for nearly two days now and Kyo had been especially irritable so, even though he wanted to see Tohru, he had decided to wait until it stopped raining. He sighed contentedly and started licking the lollipop he had just bought from the candy store. It was rainbow colored, the really big, flat rainbow colored kind you could usually only find at amusement parks.

He kept walking, leading with his feet so he would make mini splashes every time he took a step. He smiled as he walked hoping the sun would come up soon and wondering what Tohru was doing that moment. He decided that she was probably fixing dinner; it was about that time after all.

Suddenly he heard a small voice. It was weak and had been muted because of the rain…it actually sounded more like a cry than anything. It said "Hell….help…mah…me" Momiji looked around very confused. Voices couldn't come out of nowhere so where was its user; he knew the person had to be close by.

He looked around for a few minutes until he finally spotted it. There was a huge tarp by the garbage cans, he had overlooked it before but now he could see two tiny feet sticking out from under it. He took a step closer anxious to see who it was, then he heard the voice again, it was a little stronger this time. "Help me…..p-please….it's-s-so cold" Momiji stopped, suddenly apprehensive; it was a girl. _I'll just have to be careful_, he thought.

He slowly pulled the tarp away. It was a girl all right and she was soaked. Her auburn hair was dripping wet and her clothes were stuck to her skin; you could tell she was very thin. She was very pale except for her cheeks which were flushed with fever. Momiji wandered for a moment if she was homeless, but pushed the thought out of his mind; it was very sad to think about. She lifted her head up and Momiji could see that her green eyes were out of focus, like she was looking to something beyond what you could see.

She looked at him, and whimpered out the words "Help me". Momiji thought for a moment, _I can't carry her…so she'll just have to walk._ "O.k I'll help you" he replied "But I don't think I can carry you, can you walk?" he reached his hand out and she looked at it in wonder, like no one had ever offered her help before. She reached her hand up, took his delicately, and tried to pull herself up only to find it to be impossible. She looked like she was about to cry but Momiji just kept smiling and said "It's okay just try again". This time she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and he did the same. With great effort from both parties she stood up.

She swayed dangerously as she stood, but gained her balance with little help. Momiji smiled and said, "Now that wasn't so hard was it". '"No" she said with her eyes half-closed "It wasn't as hard as….as I thought it would be" Her eyes closed all the way and she fell on top of Momiji; with a loud poof he turned into a rabbit. He started shivering and panting in fear _oh nooo, _he thought,_ she saw me, oh nonononononono, now her memories will have to be erased and I'm barely even her friend yet! _He turned his head up to look at her face, expecting to see a look of disgust; thankfully he found that she was unconscious.

He started turning blue, as the weight of her body crushed his small form. He wiggled out from under her and started hopping to Shigure's house. The main house was closer but he knew…he could never bring her there.

Some time later the girl woke up to find Momiji's face hovering just above her consuming her view. "Hey there! How're you feeling?"" he said in his bubbly voice. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and said "Better…..I guess"

"That's good. Your fever was so high Hatori had to pack you in ice"

"Really….I was that bad?"

"Yeah ….we didn't know if you would make it. We were going to go to the hospital if you didn't wake up soon."

"How high…was my fever?"

"106 degrees if you can believe it."

"Oh…how….how long have I been out for?"

"Oh, hmm, about" he put his finger to his lips and lifted his head up as he thought "I think for about…. A little less than a day" she looked down at her folded hands and started crying silently. Momiji looked at her sadly, _what happened to her that could make her cry so easily, _he thought.

He cupped her hands lightly in his and said "It's okay, you're safe. I'm gonna help you, you're my friend and I'm gonna take care of you" She looked shyly up at him and wiped the tears away from her eyes "You want to be..my friend?" Momiji nodded his head, causing his hair to sway gently "Mmm Hmm we're friend". She started crying again "Oh come on" said Momiji his face full of worry "Don't cry! Everything's going to be fine". She smiled through her tears and said "I know…I'm crying because I'm happy. I've never had a friend before" Momiji squeezed her hand lightly.

She stared at him for a moment and then squinted her eyes, causing her nose to wrinkle up. Momiji laughed in spite of himself "You look so funny" he said. She relaxed her face and said sheepishly "I don't mean to sound rude, but are you a boy…or girl?" Momiji's face flushed with embarrassment "…I'm a boy".

She started to laugh but then it quickly turned into a hacking cough. "Are you okay" asked Momiji worry once again playing in his eyes. "Oh yeah. I'm fine" she answered "Hey you never told me your name".

"Opps! My name's Momiji what's yours"

"I'm Kianna, but you can call me Kia, Kianna takes to long too say"

"Kia…I like it"

They both sat there smiling awkwardly, not really knowing what to talk about. Thankfully Hatori walked in and said "Momiji I need to speak to you….in private if you don't mind" Momiji smiled and walked away calling back as an afterthought "Be right back". After he had closed the door Kia whispered to herself "I'll be waiting"

"Momiji what were you thinking when you brought her here? You know she can't stay"

"Oh come on Hatori! She was all alone in the rain. She needed help, so I helped her….she didn't see anything so you don't have to tell …."

"Momiji, don't be foolish, you know I have to tell Akito"

"NO! Can't it just be our secret?"

"Momiji, you know I have to tell him, just like you know she can't stay here….just like you know she can't be your friend. You know that don't you Momiji?"

"…I know"

Kia sat in her bed listening to them talk. She wondered lazily if they knew that she could hear them. Or maybe that was what they wanted, to tell her she couldn't stay without actually saying it to her face, but she didn't think Momiji would do that; he didn't seem the type. _Oh well_, she thought, _both have happened before, so at least it won't be anything knew. _Her eyes swept across the room, taking in her new environment.

It was very plain, mostly neutral coloring. The room itself was quite small; the only pieces of furniture were a bureau, bedside table, and an empty bookshelf. It reminded her all to much of a hospital, and its only gratifying quality was the sliding glass door directly opposite of the real one that lead onto a wooden balcony outside. Through this door she could see that it was still raining and she was wondering when it would stop when the man she assumed to be Hatori came in; actually he kind of just hovered in her doorway.

"You should be free to go in about a week. This virus can take a lot out of you and you'll need time to regain your strength." He spoke very disconnectedly; he didn't want to get close to someone who was bound to leave soon anyway. Kia smiled knowingly, turned toward the glass door, and said "Yeah, I once learned that a virus never really goes away, it just stays dormant in your body, waiting to show up again". Hatori let a half smile grace his face, he didn't know many people who knew that. There was silence between the two as Kia stared out the glass door. After a few awkward minutes Kia broke the silence "So I'm going home in a week…I guess it's good, my…parents will be so worried". Hatori offered to go see them but Kia declined saying they wouldn't be that worried.

Suddenly, Momiji's head popped in to doorway "C'mon Ha'ri aren't you done yet? I've been waiting patiently and everything" Hatori just grinned and walked away. "So Kia, what do you want to do" Momiji asked as he shifted his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels. "Oh I dunno..I guess that depends on if I can get out of bed or not" Momiji smiled again and said "I'll be right back" he dashed out of the room with his hands straight out to his sides like an airplane. Kia beamed at his child like behavior, it reminded her of how she used to be. A few minutes later Momiji popped back in and said "Hatori says you should probably stay in bed so I brought cards" he displayed them happily on his palm a grinned toothily "What should we play?" he asked. Kia smiled evilly and said

"Have you ever played Slapjack?"

"No I haven't! How do you play?"

"Well I deal out all the cards and then we flip them alternatively. When you see a jack you have to be the first one to slap it. The person with all the cards at the end wins"

"Sounds like fun" said Momiji unaware of the pain his poor hand would soon be in. Kia dealt the cards out and the game began.

Six of Spades

Ten of Diamonds

King of hearts

Queen of Spades

"So Kia what school do you go to"

"Oh…I don't know…I…I just moved here"  
"Great! Maybe you could come to my school"

"Sounds like fun!"

Seven of Hearts

Three of Clubs

JACK! D

Momiji gasped and slapped the jack excitedly only to feel Kia's hand slapping his. His eyes started to water.

"OWWW, Kia's HURTING me"

"Oh don't be a baby Momiji. They don't call it Slapjack for nothing"

Momiji stopped spouting tears so only small watery beads lined his eyes. "But it hurt" he stated, very offended. "I'm not going to purposefully not try to slap it! Jeez Momiji you say the funniest things" Kia said, she put on hand one her head and started laughing. "Hey! It wasn't that funny" whimpered Momiji. "Yes…yes it really was' she finally said as her laughs subsided. After she had gained her composure, which took a minute or two, they continued their game.

Eight of Spades

Four of Hearts

Five of Diamonds

Six of Clubs

"If you don't mind me asking…why were you on the street, I mean, where's your family" Momiji asked his eyes downcast, looking at the card in his hand that he was about to play. In the silence he flipped it over.

Ace of Spades

"…I guess I was lost. You see my parents are..out of town and I was out of food. I was going to the grocery store but on the way I started getting all woozy. I had to sit down and I guess I was so sick I forgot to get up". Momiji looked up to see Kia frowning as if confused about something, what that was Momiji didn't know. "In that case I'm really happy that I found you….before you couldn't get up at all". He smiled and so did Kia "Yeah, I guess that is something to be happy about" They kept playing

Seven of Hearts

Ten of Clubs

Nine of Diamonds

Kia hesitated then flipped her card

JACK D

They both scrambled to slap the card, in the end Kia got it. She picked up the messed up pile of cards and started the endeavor of straightening it out. When she was done she set them down by her side but she didn't flip one over.

"Kia it's your turn" said Momiji matter of factly. Kia just looked at him, her eyes intense, it reminded Momiji of the first time he had seen her eyes, that x-ray feeling he had gotten, she was trying to see something unseen by human eyes. "Momiji" she said, her voice very soft and breathy (A/N: Not in a sexual way) "You're my friend right". Momiji paused a moment remembering the conversation he had with Hatori and knowing he was right, but still…"Of course I am" he said happily "Is that what you're so worried about?" Kia sighed "Sorry. That must've sounded weird, huh?" She sat back up and flipped her card over.

Two of Hearts

They smiled at each other and kept flipping, gradually going faster and faster.

Queen of Clubs

King of…

Seven o, three, six, ten, four, nine, eight, five, queen, eight, three, seven, JACK! Momiji slapped it first once again feeling the sting of Kia's hand. "Owowowow" he said waving his hand in front of him like he was trying to air dry his nails. Kia started laughing, Momiji stared crying and just at that perfect moment Shigure sauntered into that room his eyes closed, one hand lightly on his chest and the other outstretched as he introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Shigure. Yes I'm delighted to see you too. I just came in to meet our young ,highschoolgirl, guest, I hear that she's quite.." at that moment he opened his eyes and gasped "What is this!" they both blinked at him stupidly. "How can you let this poor young girl sit around looking like that?" Kia kept blinking at him, but Momiji could see what he meant. Her shoulder length auburn hair was matted and extremely tangled. She was muddy all over and her clothes, now dry, were so baggy they were practically falling of her body.

Kia looked down at herself and smiled embarrassed "I guess I do look pretty bad, huh." She put her hand on the back of her head and laughed nervously. "You look horrible! What's more, you're getting mud all over my poor new sheets! We need to clean you up right away" He grabbed he hand and pulled her out of the room, the nervous, confused expression still on her face.

Kia settled down into the tub; it had taken a lot of strength to even step in. After being raced down a flight of stairs and having to shoo Shigure out of the bathroom so she could actually take the tub, not to mention her fever, she didn't feel all to wonderful. _Oh well_, she thought, _maybe this will make me feel better._

The steamy water gave her goosebumps all over her legs and arms- it felt amazing She slid down the back of the tub so that her body was totally submerged except for her head and kneecaps. It was so warm and it calmed her stomach, she would have to remember to ask for food. She smiled as she thought about all the people she had met, she listed them in her head: Hatori, the doctor, he seemed nice underneath his mask of indifference. Shigure, perverted petifile, she decided those words described him perfectly . Momiji, her new friend, her first friend, she decided she liked him the best so far.

She sat up and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, she squeezed some into her hand and started scrubbing her hair.. _I only have one week_, she thought, _one week with these people, one week of this feeling, one week of finally being home._

A/N: Hi everyone! How'd you like it? Well that's lovely, now if you'll put those words into a review I could actually know what you just said. D

That thing about the virus is true, I just learned it in Biology.

If you didn't guess Kia is really sick but, as you will soon learn, she doesn't like to let on to her weaknesses…at least not to people she doesn't trust(This is important info for the next chapter).

I know Kia is a car company I'm not stupid ya know? I just happen to like the name, it's fun to say.

If you haven't seen a picture of Momiji all grown up go to Borders, find the anime sections and look through the animes. It's in the one right after they meet Hatsuharu, sorry for not knowing the number.

Guess what guys! My Beta actually read this chapter before I posted it! Aren't you proud of me? Hehehe. I promise this will be a good story so please keep reading and reviewing, I love input! Wishing you pleasant nightmares and even better dreams.

HugglesKisses

Black Daisys


	2. Wish upon a star

A/N: Baroness D- Yes sweetie, Kia is jut one of those special few who have an especially strong will to live. Anyway didn't I say that they had to pack her in ice?

Daydreamer- Thanks for pointing that out! I believe I fixed that mistake.

To everyone else thank you for your kind reviews! I hope you all like this next chapter and I would like to apologize profusely for the delay but I just haven't had any time to write. …….So…… sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysoryy!...I hope you all forgive me for the wait……school you know…it just has to come first if I want to graduate…and I've been extremely busy this summer. Two camps. No computer. Not to mention I type really, r-e-a-l-l-y slowly.

* * *

Kia squirmed miserably in her bed sheets, they were very constricting…at least to her they were. She hated being forced to stay inside, especially now that it had finally stopped raining; the air was cleaner than it ever would be and she longed to breathe it in. Why did Hatori confine her to bed rest!_ Whatever, she_ thought, _Hatori can yell at me al he wants, I'm going outside!_ She threw the covers of her small form and sat up shakily. 

As she caught her breath she looked down at the new clothes Tohru had bought her, she was really sweet that Tohru. Kianna was currently wearing navy blue cheer shorts with a skin tight white shirt that came just short of her belly button. She smiled at the too small shirt, the cliché 'It's the thought that counts' flashed through her head.

Truthfully she was a little self conscious about the clothes, she knew she was way too skinny to look good in them, but, like Momiji had said, "You really shouldn't worry about what other people think of you, you look good!" She smiled; Momiji was too sweet for words.

She shook her head as if flicking the thoughts away. She couldn't just sit here all day thinking, there was mud waiting to be walked through!

She took another ragged breath and stood up, clinging onto the bed post for reassurance. Another breath. She let go of the post and took a step finding out immediately what a huge mistake that had been.

Kia fell to the floor in a whirlwind of arms and legs landing painfully on her head. Involuntary tears of pain welled up in her eyes as she clutched the sides of her head. _What the heck, _she thought,_ I feel fine! What's going on!_

She grabbed onto the bedpost again and hoisted herself up. Taking a deep breath, and using the post for support, she walked the span of her bed to the identical post on the opposite side. She exhaled, her eyes set firmly on her destination, the sliding door- the door to freedom.

Slowly, cautiously, she let go of the post and half ran, half lunged at the door. For a fleeting moment she thought she would make it but that dream was smashed, along with her nose, in to the floor mere feet away from her destination. Tears once again graced her face but this time they were welcome. She was weak, a thing she had once promised herself she would never be.

A voice came from downstairs "Miss Oikawa? Are you alright?" Yuki-another sweet guy.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just…I'm fine".

"If you're sure" He called back in a very unconvincing tone.

She took another deep breath and sat up. Resigning herself to failure she crawled on her hands and knees the rest of the way onto the upstairs balcony and sat down Indian style. She looked out at the sky.

The sun was setting fast casting a brilliant orange glow across the sky. Wispy neon pink clouds blew silently across the vast expanse, giving the scene an unnerving kind of serenity. It seemed as if all Kia's lost energy had poured in to the sky and the thought put a smile on her face. It was one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen…except for that one time…

* * *

(Five minutes earlier) 

"I think we should have miso soup for dinner or possibly steamed leeks" said Yuki, his face calm and devoid of any confrontation.

"No way, stupid rat, are you tryin' to kill me or somethin'?" Kyo screamed, jumping up from his seat opposite the rat in question, his fist in tightly coiled balls.

"Kyo, why would I kill you with food when I could do it so much easier without?"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Wow Kyo-Kyo, you really are quite dense aren't you"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Kyo screamed, orange cat ears now poking out of his head.

"Try not to break my house this time boys, I can't afford any more frames for the doors" Shigure sipped his tea calmly while behind him the sparks between Kyo and Yuki kept flying.

Tohru walked in, took one look at the two, and frowned bemusedly "Are you two fighting again?" she asked in a worried voice. In the blink of an eye the two boys were sitting down and blushing intensely.

She smiled, her beautiful smile brightening the room, and said "I was thinking we could have curry tonight; I've never made curry before, but I've always wanted to try"

"That sound perfect Miss Honda" said Yuki, smiling. Kyo just snorted in consent. Tohru walked in to the kitchen.

A few seconds later they heard the unmistakable voice of Momiji scream "TOHRU" the voice was promptly followed by a loud poof.

"I guess Momiji decided to join us for dinner tonight" said Shigure. Kyo and Yuki looked at him as if to say, no duh Sherlock.

At that moment Tohru walked in totally soaked on her left side, holding a very familiar yellow rabbit and looking extremely confused. The rabbit hopped out of her arms and said "Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late but no one would let me leave the house without someone to watch me" he flicked his head to Hatori who had walked in undetected and was currently handing Tohru a dish towel to clean herself up with.

"Thank you Hari-san"

"No problem" he said as he turned to sit at the table "What are you making for us tonight Miss Honda?"

"Well, I thought I could try making curr…"Suddenly, a very loud thud echoed through the room. The rabbit's ears stood straight up.

"What was that? Oh my gosh a ghost! Ahh Kyo I'm scared!" The rabbit jumped on to Kyo's head then suddenlyPoOf he was Momiji once again.

"Ah! Get off me little brat" screamed Kyo. Tohru gasped and turned away, a pink tint appearing on her cheeks.

"WAHHH! Kyo's picking on me" Momiji cried as he pulled his clothes on.

When Tohru was sure that everything was safe- in other words when she was sure that Momiji was clothed- she turned around, smiled, and said "I'm going to start dinner now"

"Oooo, I wanna help! Please Tohru, please?"

She smiled warmly "Of course you can Momiji" He grabbed her hand and was about to pull her in to the kitchen when another loud thudding noise resounded through the room. They all looked at each other warily; the only person upstairs was Kia. "Do you think she's okay?" asked Tohru, her face once again full of worry, she knew that Kia was still very weak from her fever and needed rest…what if she was trying to walk or something? She could really hurt herself.

"Miss Oikawa? Are you alright?" Yuki called upstairs.

"Yes I'm fine, I just…I'm fine"

"If you're sure" he called back. He looked around the silent room. "Someone should probably go check on her" he said.

A long silence filled the room

"I'll go" sighed Hatori "I've been meaning to check on her anyway".

"Oh nonononono! Let me go! I'll do it!" Momiji squealed as he jumped up and down his hands waving in the air.

"What happened to you helping Tohru" said Kyo skeptically, but the remark fell on deaf ears as Momiji ran up the stair "Figures" he said, leaning back and crossing his arms grumpily. Tohru just laughed at his childlike behavior

"I'll go start dinner" she said, still smiling. When Tohru and her giggles departed in to the kitchen the room fell in to unsettling silence once again.

Hatori was the one to break it"I spoke with Akito today…about the situation with Kia and he wasn't very happy to say the least" After that the room was silent once again and tension hung thick, you could've cut it with a knife if you had wanted to.

Once again Hatori spoke "He said we should have talked to him before we brought a stranger in the house. He said that he will not tolerate such insolence from us any longer… She can stay one more day then she's gone"

"So he was in one of those moods?" Shigure sighed and placed his fingertips on his temples in annoyance "Is anyone planning to tell Momiji about this?" The group exchanged nervous glances.

Kyo's brow furrowed as a thought crossed through his mind "You're not going to have to…you know"

Hatori shook his head and a sense of relief surged through the room.The last thing they neededwas Momiji crying for weeks because he lost a friend before he even had one.

* * *

Momiji knocked feverishly on Kia's door "Hey Kia are you okay!" There was no answer 

"Ki-i-i-a!"

"…What?"

"Are you okay" he said again, shouting at the door so Kia would hear him.

"Yeah …I'm fine…Just…Go away Momiji"

He smiled at the shut door "Not a chance!I haven't seen you in forever"

"Momiji, you saw me yesterday"

He paused for a moment, then said "That's still way to long! I'm comin' in Kia so get ready" Momiji threw the door open and was ready to jump on the bed-were he had expected Kia to be- only to find that the bed was empty the covers helter skelter.

"Ummm, Kia? Are you in here?" he said looking around the room.

He heard a sigh as Kia responded "Yes Momiji I'm on the balcony"

"Ohhh" said Momiji excitedly. He walked to the balcony door and leaned against its frame.

Kia was sitting cross-legged near the edge of the balcony, her hands gripping the wooden bars and even in the waning light he could still see every bone in her back.

He wondered for a moment why she had been all alone, half starved by a dumpster, but decided not to ask her…after all it was probably a touchy subject and he didn't know her well enough to ask…But he planned to soon. He smiled as he noticed that, despite her slight figure, her crimson red hair was still shiny and her skin looked so very touchable, but, upon thinking this, a pink blush crept up his cheeks. He was her friend and nothing more.

The blonde sat down next to her and stared at the sky. Since the time he had arrived it had changed from a dull purple to the jet black which signified that the night had finally overtaken the light of day. Swirls of purple and navy blue whipped through the sky making it look almost alive, and then he spotted it.

"Look Kia! It's the first star of the night! We've got to make a wish" he closed his eyes and repeated the juvenile saying. Even though he was 17 he still kept the child like hope that wishes really did come true. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might, please have the wish I wish tonight" he went silent for a moment and in his mind he made a wish, though he could never tell anyone what it was, if he did it would never come true

He opened his eyes and smiled cheerily at Kia but his face, once again, fell. Something wasn't right, even though it was a moonless night he could tell that something was wrong. Suddenly he knew.

Tears were streaming down her face.

His eyes filled with concern as he spoke "Oh, come on Kia…You promised me last night that you wouldn't cry anymore".

Kia smiled at him half heartedly, sniffled, and said "I know but I'm just…Well I'm just really happy." She wiped her tears away, the false smile still plastered on her face.

Momiji squinted his eyes for a moment then closed them knowingly and shook his head "Mm mm mm, something's wrong…We're friends, and friends can always tell" There was silence for a moment but a small sob broke it as Kia's eyes became blurred once again.

"I'm not fine…I haven't…no…not in a long time" she buried her face in her hands and cried helplessly. Momiji wanted desperately to hug her, but he knew if he did he probably wouldn't get to see her ever again, so he settled for rubbing her back lightly.

Kia sniffled again and lifted her head up just enough to reveal her green eyes, sparkling with fresh tears._ God is she beautiful…oh crap, don't think that_, he silently scolded himself.

She turned those shining, emerald eyes on him and he found it almost impossible to keep eye contact with her and not blush. "Thanks for coming up here to check on me Momiji. It was really sweet of you to listen to me complain"

He grinned giddily "You're welcome! But it was actually pretty easy, you didn't complain at all! Actually you didn't even talk that much, and besides, it's what any good friend would do"

"I guess you're right"

Momiji paused for an intense moment of staring "Do you mind telling me why you were crying? I don't care if you complain, I guess everyone has to once and a while" he smiled again.

He sat there patiently, for once in his life, as he waited for Kia's reply. She entwined her fingers and placed them delicately under her chin. "I just feel so weak here Momiji. I don't **feel** sick but I can't do even the simplest thing. I'm not even allowed to go outside! I can't stand that! I love being outside Momiji, there's nothing out here to constrict you. You're free to run with the wind and sit in the grass and fall asleep in a field…but I can't do any of that Momiji, at least not while I'm stuck in here."

Momiji listened closely thinking about how he would feel if he could never leave the main house. He decided that insane was the best word to describe it.

"I know how you feel", he said, voicing his conclusion, "If I couldn't leave my house I would probably go crazy. It's so dark and creepy there, not to mention some people who live there can be really mean some times"

"Not in my house", said Kia, grinning broadly, "It was, I mean it is really nice. My mom cooks the best food, and my dad…well, they're just about the best parents ever"

She smiled and Momiji looked at her, his face full of mock shock "So why are you crying? In a week you'll get to see them again"

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company and admiring the beauty of the stars together, for now the night was fully upon them.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Kia said "Don't you just love the stars"

"Yeah…they're beautiful"

Kia smiled "I've always thought they were perfect. You see they shine brightly and can guide you when you're lost, but they don't light your path so you make your own mistakes on the way." She paused for a moment, staring at the sky, then she smiled.

"Every time I tell someone that they say that if something was perfect it would light not only your destination but also your path...I think they're wrong because when you have to find your own way you get your own mistakes. Consequently you become stronger in your walk and will so that when you finally get to your destination, you're truly strong enough to stay there".

Momiji puzzled over that for a moment. This girl always seemed to make him think. Would he rather have someone else guide him through life, as was always the case with him, or would he rather make his own errors, maybe get hurt badly, but be better off for it.

In the end he said "I agree with you. You're life should be your own and no one else's"

At that moment Tohru's sweet voice floated up the stairs "Momiji dinner's ready…I'll bring yours up to you in a minute Kia"

Momiji jumped got in to a squatting position and said " Kia you are the strangest person I've ever met, but I find myself liking you more and more every day" with that proclamation he jumped up and ran out the door.

Kia quickly crawled back to her bed and pulled herself up. Her smiling face melted in to a frown, she didn't like lying, especially not to someone she hardly knew. She had learned from her parents that lying will never lead to good things. All it would do was bring on an early demise.

* * *

A/N: Ooo. A mini-cliff! Fun fun fun. I have to admit I'm stuck on the third chapter. That's another reason why this one came so late; I didn't want to put up a new chapter until I was pretty much done with the next one…sighs…My beta should be coming over soon though and hopefully she'll help me figure it out. Once again, I hope you all can forgive me! I feel as though I must relay this quote to all of you, so here it goes: 

"No drowning man can know which drop

of water his last breath did stop"

Pretty sweet, ne?

Huggles&Kisses

Black Daisys


End file.
